


Battling for Dominance

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very vaguely a university AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Ennoshita decides to go home with Terushima. He’s surprised to find that they have more in common than he thought.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ennoshita RarePairs





	Battling for Dominance

They stumbled into Terushima’s room, and Terushima slammed the door shut behind himself. They were still attached from the lips, Ennoshita’s hands ruffling Terushima’s hair, fingernails scraping over his undercut, as they precariously made their way towards the bed. Terushima’s tongue piercing made it a novel experience, and Ennoshita couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like against his cock.

Clothes were thrown to the floor, and finally, they climbed into bed. Ennoshita pressed Terushima against the mattress to ravish his mouth, their hips were bucking together, and Terushima’s hands were trailing all over Ennoshita’s body.

Terushima was very hot, Ennoshita thought. He should have tried to get with him sooner.

Terushima rolled them around and pressed Ennoshita against the bed, kissing him for a moment longer, before raising himself enough to reach towards his nightstand. After rummaging around for a moment, he produced a bottle of lube from the drawer and raised it up with a triumphant smirk. Ennoshita shook his head with a smile.

Terushima popped open the cap and squirted lube onto his fingers. Ennoshita lay back, ready to enjoy watching Terushima prepare himself, but Terushima leaned down to kiss him again. Ennoshita almost pushed him away, but then decided that kissing was more fun than watching. Maybe he would get a second chance to watch Terushima squirm on his own fingers. He pressed his tongue into Terushima’s mouth as Terushima shifted, supposedly to better reach his hole.

Suddenly, there were slick fingers poking between Ennoshita’s buttocks, and Ennoshita jolted violently, pushing Terushima away.

“Excuse me!” he said with his best captain voice.

“What?” Terushima asked, looking completely baffled.

His fingers had frozen, but were still pressed against Ennoshita’s pucker, all slick.

“What are you doing?” Ennoshita exclaimed.

Terushima looked at him for a moment in silence, then, almost apprehensively, said, “Prepping you?”

“No, you’re not,” Ennoshita immediately snapped.

“But,” Terushima said slowly, a small frown on his face, and pulled his fingers away. “But I have to.”

Ennoshita sat up, took a hold of a handful of Terushima’s hair, and pulled him closer.

“I,” he said, enunciating very clearly, “Don’t. Bottom.”

Terushima’s mouth dropped open and for a while he merely gaped. Then, he seemed to remember himself and pulled away, looking indignant.

“What do you mean you don’t bottom?” he asked. “ _I_ don’t bottom.”

Ennoshita narrowed his eyes and looked Terushima up and down.

“You don’t bottom?” he asked and snorted. “But you act like a bratty bottom.”

“I don’t!” Terushima snapped. “And what does it matter how I act? I just don’t like bottoming.”

Ennoshita sighed and slumped back. He looked at Terushima in thought. Terushima was pouting, holding up his hand with the lube slowly drying on his fingers.

“What if I fuck your thighs?” Terushima asked.

“No,” Ennoshita said.

“It’s not bottoming,” Terushima pointed out with a whiny voice.

“Then why don’t you do it?” Ennoshita asked.

“At this point,” Terushima said haughtily, “it’s about the principle.”

“Fuck your principles then,” Ennoshita said and winced at how harsh it sounded.

He didn’t mean to take out his frustration on Terushima. Everyone was allowed to have preferences. Ennoshita, however, hadn’t gotten laid in a while and had already been wound up tight when Terushima had first approached him. All the while, Ennoshita had been under the impression that he was going to get to fuck Terushima’s perky ass.

He belatedly realised that they hadn’t discussed it at all, not even hinted at it.

“Sorry,” Ennoshita murmured.

He sat up again. Terushima backed away, looking almost hurt. Ennoshita gave him a wan smile, then turned to lower his feet to the floor. He started searching for his underwear that seemed to have somehow ended up under the bed.

“Wait,” Terushima said softly. “Are you going?”

Ennoshita turned to look at him. Terushima wasn’t quite meeting his eye.

“I thought you might want me to go,” Ennoshita said.

Terushima shook his head.

“It’s not like we can’t have some other kind of sex,” he said quietly.

“Really?” Ennoshita asked, and when Terushima gave him an odd look, elaborated, “I honestly didn't expect you to be in the mood anymore.”

Terushima gave him a wry look, and Ennoshita climbed back into bed.

“Alright, then,” he said. “Come here.”

Terushima raised his brow in question but pressed into Ennoshita’s embrace when Ennoshita reached for him.

They started with kissing. Ennoshita didn’t need much to get worked up again, but he figured it might be nice to give Terushima a moment after Ennoshita had been so rude to him. He had one hand in Terushima’s hair, the other one mapping over his back, feeling how Terushima’s muscles shifted as he relaxed more and more. Ennoshita lowered his hand to Terushima’s ass and pulled him closer, lining up their erections.

“Oh,” Terushima gasped against Ennoshita’s lips.

Ennoshita reached down and took a hold of Terushima’s hand – the one that was still slick with lube. He guided it between their bodies and didn’t need to do more before Terushima took a hold of their cocks.

The noises Terushima made were delightful, and the way he worked his hand over their cocks was perfect with just the right amount of pressure. Ennoshita bucked into his hand, both of his own hands finding Terushima’s ass, squeezing as he guided Terushima’s movements. Terushima had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily over Ennoshita’s face. Ennoshita wondered if he would look even better if Ennoshita let him fuck his thighs.

He might even be willing to bend his own rules and let Terushima fuck him.

With those thoughts, Ennoshita came with a grunt, hips thrusting into Terushima’s hold as his semen coated their stomachs. Terushima stroked him through it before letting go, then continued to stroke himself. Ennoshita took a hold of his hand, and together they pulled him to completion as well. Terushima gave a loud moan as his hips stuttered and his cock pulsed.

Ennoshita felt a deep need to hear that moan again. He wanted to hear Terushima’s other moans too.

And he was still wondering about that tongue piercing in relation to blowjobs.

He would have to remember to ask Terushima for his number before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Two (and a bit) years ago I came up with this idea and let it sit, until I suddenly came up with the perfect dialogue last night. Tonight, I decided to move that dialogue from my phone to the actual file, and accidentally wrote the whole thing.
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour and only skimmed through it. Let's see how many times I'll make minor edits over the following weeks.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html) \- [other social media](https://mean-whale.carrd.co)


End file.
